This invention relates to a disc player for a vehicle, and particularly to an apparatus for absorbing vibrations of a pickup unit during the operation of the player and for locking the pickup unit in the main chassis of the player to prevent the pickup from rattling after completing the operation of the player.
Generally, disc players have become in use for vehicles since the sound quality of the disc is better than that of the tape. However, there were some problems such as vibrations and rattling of the pickup unit, which should be minimized in operation thereof. Despite the continuous efforts for resolving such problems, sufficient results have not yet obtained.